1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side-emitting linear illumination device. More particularly, the invention relates to a linear illumination device which finds application as contour lighting for vehicles, especially as exterior lighting. Specifically, the invention relates to a footboard including a linear illumination device. The linear illumination device according to the invention may however also be used for other applications, in particular in the building and furniture sector.
2. Description of Related Art
Contour lighting is increasingly being employed, in particular due to the wide-spread use of LED technology. This is also true in the vehicle sector, inter alia.
Document DE 20 2008 011 063 U1 (Schott AG) discloses an illumination device for vehicles, which is in particular intended for use as a footboard lighting.
A drawback of known contour lighting for vehicles mostly relates to the cumbersome installation thereof. For example, the mat described in the above document needs to be installed in a casing which moreover generally has to be waterproof and dustproof.
Also, it is difficult with such systems to provide a sharply contoured limited linear light which is barely visible in daylight.